Son of Chaos:Lost Destinies
by sonofcreation
Summary: Percy gets ready for his next quest.He has now primordials, rogue gods and the threat of a everchanging past to deal with. While all of this is going on an ancient enemy slumbers. How will the Son of Chaos fare. Sequel to Son of Chaos:Changing destiny. This is a Pertemis.
1. Chapter 1

**SON OF CHAOS: LOST DESTINIES**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New Adventures**

 **Percy Pov**

It had been eight months since we had recovered the lightning bolt, Luke and I had spent most the time training on father's planet.

Yes, Luke, ever since dad gave him his memories back he had been very remorseful and the first thing he had done was contact Hermes.

They both had a emotional reunion. After that we had gone to train.

Hermes gave Luke his blessing which made him very fast. If he wanted, he could run so fast he would become a blur.

But to even use this ability he had to exert a lot of energy. So here we were training. I was training to better use the powers of Erebus, Nyx and Tartarus.

I had learnt to effortlessly shadow travel. I could make shadows solid. I also learnt how to heal using shadows and with a lot of concentration could make a clone out of shadows that would fight and could actually do damage.

With further training I would be able to conjure up multiple clones together. I would also be able to be able to make creatures from the shadow.

Luke had also improved a lot. He could now run at high speed for at least ten minutes without exerting himself. He could also phase through solid material and run on water and up walls.

I knew now it would be time for the quest to save Thalia's tree. I was just waiting for the poisoning to happen. But I wasn't sure about the timing because last time the person who had done the poisoning was Luke.

Now it would be Annabeth so I expected some changes in the timeline.

We were currently training in a huge arena. There were two massive doors to lead into the arena. In the arena there was a room named the armoury.

In the armoury there were several lockers. If you went to one of the lockers you just had to wish for one of the weapons and when you opened the locker it would be lying in it.

We were living in a palace gifted to me by dad.

I had refused it initially but dad said it was a custom for princes to have a palace so I had to unfortunately accept it.

As we were about to start a new training session the doors opened and dad walked in, he was accompanied by a man I had never seen.

The man was more than six feet tall. He had blue hair slicked back.

His skin was tan. He was wearing a blue suit and his eyes were deep green. He had wrinkles on his face but still looked handsome.

He walked purposefully and had a long stride. He radiated power but also it wasn't harsh it was familiar like it was calling out to me.

When they reached me dad said,

"Percy Thalia's tree has been poisoned it time for you to start the second quest."

"Okay father so will you be sending me to camp right now or tomorrow?"

"What's with the hurry first I would like you to meet Pontus, the primordial of the seas."

I went to bow but Pontus stopped me and said,

"No need to bow little bro, plus I don't like people bowing it makes me feel all formal and old."

I realised now why his energy felt familiar it felt like the sea and dad had explained to me that even though Poseidon had disowned me I will always have a connection to the sea. The sea never abandons one of its own and the sea never forgets.

Pontus then broke me out of my thoughts when he said,

"I will bless you but I have a task for you."

"Of course, you do."

"I heard you will be going to the sea of monsters. In the sea I will give you the coordinates of the ancient sea monster known as the Kraken. If you can kill it, you will be worthy of my blessing."

Saying that Pontus disappeared into a mist.

Chaos then said,

"Get ready I will transport you tomorrow."

With that Chaos also left.

After that Percy heard a voice in his head that he recognised as Erebus,

"Percy once you kill the Kraken you will find a gem take it and bring it to me Erebus and Nyx, this is the favour you owe us."

Percy sighed his life just had to be more complicated and went o call Luke and start preparing for a new adventure

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

 **SOMWHERE IN THE DEPTHS OF THE VOID UNDER TARTARUS**

Exile had served him well. Thousands of years in the void he had learnt about the true nature of the place.

He had fought with the horrific and terrible creatures who lived there to survive.

The very creatures that were meant to kill him.

But he had survived and now commanded an army of those very creatures.

He had been cast into hell to die. But he had made hall submit to him.

But then he heard that his father had had another demigod son. His first in many millennia.

He had waited for along time, and in some time, he would be ready to take his revenge on his father and his new little brother.

 **AN: OK OK I know its been a very very long time. I am sorry for that but I had a lot of work and a whole bunch of problems but now I am back.**

 **I plan to update regularly. Once or twice a month.**

 **So, I hope you guys like this book and wills tick with me throughout this journey.**

 **A merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you.**

 **I will see you when I see you.**

 **Son of Creation over and out**


	2. Update

**AN: UPDATE**

 **Ok so guys I know it's been a long time but I had some personal problems to deal with.**

 **But I will start updating again from may onwards.**

 **I will be updating regularly. Don't worry I am not abandoning any of my books.**


End file.
